


Jake is A Furry

by Bi_And_Ready_To_Di



Series: Boyf riends & Richjake Shit [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best puns, Cat masks, Cute, Fluff, Jakes a Furry, M/M, My writing makes this planet suffer, and a cat, oh well, puns, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di/pseuds/Bi_And_Ready_To_Di
Summary: Prompt:  "Did you happen to lose a kitty sleeping mask in the bathroom?" (Joking)"Yes." (Serious)





	Jake is A Furry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

It was 7:35 in the morning on a Saturday, why Rich was awake… A mystery, really. He had Jake sleepover last night, something they did often. It was platonic, really. They would binge watch horror movies and Rich would listen to Jake talk excitedly about sports. Though he had no interest in the activity, the light in Jake's eyes was something to behold. It was like he was seeing the world for the first time whenever he got excited like that. It made Rich giddy just thinking about it.

 

And though his longtime crush was very charming and seemingly _perfect_ , he had some interesting quirks.

 

While watching movies, Jake found it necessary to keep a cup of water near, in case someone decided to scare him. And he always kept his locker lock on 2, his ‘lucky’ number. While sleeping, Jake finds it necessary to keep his hand wrapped firmly around Rich’s wrist. “Protection” he says.  Protection against what? Rich really isn't sure.

 

Those aside, Rich finds Jake's habits fairly normal.

 

So, as he's stumbling out of his room on an early morning to the bathroom, Rich finds something interesting on the floor. Picking it up, he carries it back to his bedroom curiously. Noticing once he walks in that Jake's awake, he decides to question him comically.

 

In a joking manner, he questions, “Did you happen to lose a kitty sleeping mask in the bathroom?" A small snort of amusement escapes his nose, a little bit at the sound of his lisp. He's still not used to it.

 

Jake's tired eyes fix him with a serious glare.

 

“Yes.”

 

Rich is taken aback by the monotone manner of his voice.

 

“I-I was just kidding.” He said, laughing a bit uncomfortably.

 

Jake holds out his hand to the object in question. Once given, he rubs his thumb over the fabric fondly.

 

“O-Okay, what's going on here?” Rich asks, utterly confused.

 

Jake blushes, suddenly embarrassed. “I never told you because it's so childish. I never sleep without it, except when I'm here, where I technically don't sleep.” He said.

 

Rich became aware of the dark circles under Jake's eyes, and his hair very tousled due to shuffling in bed.

 

It was quite cute, actually.

 

“You wear _that-_ ” He pointed to it, “- to bed?” Rich asked incredulously.

 

Jake nodded, looking away shyly.

 

Rich covered his mouth, small fits of laughter escaping.

 

“I knew you'd laugh!” Jake said, looking hurt.

 

“N-N-No!” Rich sat down on the floor beside him. “It's just so-” Rich stumbled over his lisp, still trying his hardest to avoid it.

 

He stopped himself.

 

“So…?” Jake asked, curious.

 

“It's so cute.” Rich laughed, mostly from relief of letting his feelings out. He ignored his lisp this time.

 

What Rich didn't expect, was for Jake's face to turn 50 shades of red. He covered his face in his hands and hugged his knees to his chest.

 

“J-Jake…? You okay there?” He asked, placing a hand on his knee.

 

“You're so embarrassing.” He squeaked.

 

_God he's so cute. It almost hurts._

 

Rich sighed, saying ‘fuck it’ to the friend-zone. He lifted Jake's face from his knees, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Rich laughed at the utterly mortified look on his face. He ran a thumb over the tall boys reddened temple. Jake bit his lip and _god_ if that wasn't hot. Rich leaned in, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder, but leaving one to run through his hair. Jake squealed, a girly noise, really. _Just when I think he can't hurt my heart any more._ Rich pressed their lips together softly, sighing contentedly. After a while he escalated a bit, Appling a bit more pressure. Jake melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Rich’s shoulders as he leaned up into it. Jake's face was hot from all the blood rushed to it, it made Rich feel powerful. He placed a hand on the brunettes chest and leaned him onto his back. Their lips moved rhythmically, this was definitely not their first rodeo with kissing. Rich pushed it a bit further, pulling down Jake's bottom lip with his thumb. Jake took the hint and opened up, inviting in Rich’s tongue. He let out a whimper at the invasion, a sound that made Rich shiver. When he finally felt like he might be pushing it a little too far, Rich pulled back, only to find Jake chasing after his lips. He chuckled and gave him a teasing kiss on his cheek.

 

Jake pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

 

“God you're _so_ cute.” He groaned and placed his head against Jake's chest. He felt the taller laugh, a wonderful feeling and sound.

 

“Love you too.” Jake giggled, only to stop himself when he realized what he said.

 

Rich smiled and looked up, grabbing the kitty mask. He placed it over Jake's eyes.

 

“Are you _feline_ the connection between us?”

 

Jake groaned.

 

“Be mine, it's _meow_ or never.”

 

Jake giggles softly.

 

“I will _pawlways_ love you.”

 

Jake blushes as he begins tracing lines on the hand that holds the mask over his eye with his finger.

 

Then Rich ruins it.

 

In the best way.

 

“My love for you is like a hairball - I can't hold it in.”

 

“Ew!” Jake laughs and shoves Rich playfully. He takes the mask off to see Rich hovering above him.

 

There's a moment of silence.

 

“Hi.” Jake says sweetly.

 

“Hey.” Rich smiles.

 

“ _T_ _ail_ me you love me.” Jake says.

 

Rich raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing wide on his face.

 

“I've never been so proud to hear someone make a pun.” They both laugh. “I love you, dork.” He gave the tip of Jake's nose a kiss, and maybe a slight nibble.

 

“I love you, too.” He pulls Rich into another kiss. Jake begins to purr like a cat.

 

“ _Oh my god_.” Rich laughs to tears against Jake's chest. “You are the best human being to ever live.” He wipes the tears from his eyes as his giggles fade away.

 

“No, I'm pretty sure you are. Because you're _purr_ fect.” Jake licks his cheek.

 

“Eww!” Rich groans, but smiles as he wipes his cheek. “I hate you.” He jokes, kissing his temple.

 

“Love you too.” He smiles fondly and nuzzles Rich’s hair.

 

“Oh my god, I've fallen in love with a Furry.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know
> 
> Also prompts are something I appreciate 
> 
> Puns are my life
> 
> So is Richs lisp mmm


End file.
